Edge
Debut Edge would debut on March 9,2011 as a Tweener starting his own interview segment the Cutting Edge having Jeff Hardy as his guest. Edge would then show signs of a heel run fighting Jeff, but would turn Face on March 12,2011 defending Kofi Kingston from an attack from the fellow rookie The Miz. He would later start a feud with Dolph Ziggler. GM of SmackDown and feud with CM Punk With the titles being avalible to all shows, Edge would defeat CM Punk for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship on an Edition of ECW, but this feud would end with Punk turning tweener. Edge who was named Assistant GM of Smackdown in 2008 made a tournment to decide an interm GM of Smackdown after Teddy was attacked. Edge would win. =Raw and Smackdown= Championship Pursuits and Injury Thanks to the WWE Draft Edge moved to Raw and brought the World heavyweight Championship with.Edge would lose the World heavyweight Championship to Zack Blaze, after Edge would dissappear from TV. In late May 2011, Edge would return and defeat The Big Show by pinfall, ending Show's streak. Show would defeat Edge in a rematch at Night of Mayhem. The Raw after The Last Stand PPV, Edge would be given a shot at the WWE Pure Championship of Jim Logan, Edge would fail in winning the title at the Pay per view. The following night it was announced it would be Edge vs Matt Hardy in a Loser Leaves Raw match. Edge lost thanks to interfiernce from Christian Edge would return to Smackdown announcing his pursuit for hte World Championship. Despite being on Smackdown, Edge comepted in a tournoment to crown a new WWE Champion making it to the finals defeating Randy Orton and Rey Mysterio. The following month, Edge would suffer a leg injury at the hands of Kurt Angle Return On-screen manager role After returning from injury, Edge reported that he would still need time to recover to be able to compete, and before he could, WWE Board of directors placed him as "The Day to Day Overseer of WWE" meaning he had some booking power and Edge would join the annoucnetable on Smackdown.After a month Edge would be made GM of Raw SuperShow and due to not having enough time to appear every week would implace a Superstar as GM for the night every week. In Febuary, Edge announced that his injuries had completly healed and he could go back to in-ring competition if he desired, which Edge resigned from GM of Raw being replaced by Teddy Long. In his return match, Edge teamed with CM Punk to defeat Chris Jericho and Daniel Bryan. At WrestleMania 28. Edge and Randy Orton defeated The Corre to win the WWE Tag Team Championships. However a month later, Edge again had to retire from in-ring competition after suffering a severe neck injury during a match against Kane. Edge vacatied his half of the tag titles and resumed being Co-GM of Raw. Edge would start a weekly Legends GM movement where each week, a former or current talent a superstar would make at least one match a night, starting with Mankind making a Hardcore match, with Jeff Hardy vs The Great Khali. In June 2012, Edge started a non-wrestling feud with New WWE Champion Jacob Cass who had turned heel. In August 2012, Edge announced AJ as the Assistant GM of Raw. Sporadic Apperances(2012-2014) After Clash of the Champions, Edge was fired from being GM of Raw by Triple H after he discovered Edge was the one who ordered the bell to be rung on Jacob Cass. Edge would then say farewell to the crowd as AJ Lee was made the Permanent GM Of Raw. Edge would make a specual appearnce in January 2013 after the Royal Rumble, in which he gave a speech to the Toronto crowd, but he was interupted and attacked by The Shield and just before they were about to put Edge through a table, he was saved by Jacob Cass. World Heavyweight Champion (2014) Edge returned to Smackdown and won a match to be placed in the Elimination Chamber for the World Heavyweight Championship. He defeated Ned Edgewalker in the final 2 spot to win. Edge was defeated at WrestleMania by Edgewalker, and lost the title. Gallery Category:Face Category:Executive Category:Raw Superstar Category:Legand Category:Smackdown Superstar